A hot summer day
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Bella is new in Texas and she has a wild day with a hot sexy cowboy named Jasper


A hot summer's day

Authors note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers

Bella's POV

Summer in Dallas Texas was always so hot but not as hot as one day last week. I decided to go for a walk; my place was really hot because the air conditioner wasn't working. It was one of those hot days that a glass of sweet tea filled with ice only lasted for awhile before the ice melted and it became watery. I was walking past the farm not far from me when I saw the sexiest and beautiful sight I had seen in a long time. Jasper was working in his field shirtless and in a pair of tight blue jeans wearing a cowboy hat to help keep the sun off of him but it wasn't working because I could see the sweat running down his back. I only knew his name because all the ladies in town couldn't stop talking about how fit and sexy he was. I was new in town and I hadn't met him yet but now seeing him with my own eyes I had to agree with them. He had his back to me so he didn't know I was there. He had honey golden hair and he was muscular but didn't look like he was a gym freak like my brother Emmett. I want to know more about him so I went up to the fence and call

"Hello there I don't think we have met before"

He turned around and I just about died. He was very tall and had such beautiful eyes; he sauntered over to me with a sexy smirk on his face and said

"Howdy ma'am names Jasper Whitlock."

"Hello Jasper nice to meet you"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name darlin?"  
He smirked at me again and I was so wet just listening to him.

"I'm sorry, my name is Bella McCarthy."  
"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, you're new in town aren't you?"  
"Yes my family and I just moved her last week. Is this your farm?"  
"Yes ma'am been in the family for generations."  
"Do you run this farm all by yourself?"  
"No I live her with my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte"  
"Oh I see. Are they nit here right now?"  
No they went into town for the day. Would you like to accompany me up to the house for a glass of sweet tea?"  
"Yes that is most kind of you"  
"Not at all, come on then"

He helped lift me over the fence and the feeling that went through by body when he touched me was never felt before. He had a button up shirt hanging over a post and slipped his arms inside but didn't do it up. We walk back up to the house together; he had his hand on the small of my back to make sure that I didn't trip over something. We made it to the house and I must say it was a very big house. He led me to the kitchen and I sat down in one of the chairs that were around the table. He went to the sink to wash up and I was amazed at how his back moved with every movement he made. He then went to the fridge to get the sweet tea, he got down to tall glass and filled them with ice and poured over the sweet tea. He then walked over to me and placed a glass in front of me and sat beside me.

"So Miss. Bella what brings you and your family all the way out here?"  
"Well my dad was offered the job of chief at the police station here and after much talk we all decided to move out here."

"Where did y'all live before movin' here?"  
"We lived in Forks, Washington, where he was also police chief."  
"So how old are you Miss. Bella?"

"I am going to be 23 in September"  
"So you still live at home? How many McCarthy's are there?"  
"Yes I still live at home my father and brother can't cook and I really don't want to find a place for myself just yet."  
"What about your mother?"  
"Her and my father got a divorce when I was 3 and my brother was 6. We lived with her in Phoenix up to a couple of years ago. She remarried to a man name Phil who is a minor league baseball player, she would get sad when she couldn't travel with him so my brother and I decided to move back in with our father. We lived in Forks a really raining place and well you already know the rest"  
"What are you planning on doing while here?"  
"Well I start collage in the fall with Emmett"

"What are you going to be studying?  
"English and History 2 of my passions in life; How old are you Jasper?"  
"I'm 24. So English and History hey, what is it about them that you like?"  
"Well I love to read and I also like learning about how life was like and how it has evolved. What about you Jasper are you in collage or is all of your time out in to this ranch?"  
"No I also will be going back to collage in the fall."  
"Really what will you be studying?"

"The same as you darlin; Can I ask you a personal question Miss. Bella?"  
" Wow you are going to be studying the same as me. Yes Jasper you can ask me anything"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No"  
"No what do you mean no?"  
"No guy has ever expressed interest in me back in Forks."  
"What were they all blind? You are very beautiful"  
I blushed after he said that

"I don't know but no one ever paid me any attention"  
"Well they are all stupid and blind."  
He reached over and touched my hand and I was hit with a wave of lust that I had never felt before, I wanted this man.

"Jasper do you have a girlfriend?"  
"NO"

Well that was hard to believe because he was so sexy, beautiful and had every women lusting after him including me. I wonder what it would take to get him all to myself. He still had is hand on mine and he started to run his fingers all over my hand. I decided to throw caution to the wind and just go with what I felt.

I looked up under my lashes to his eyes and then shifted them to his beautiful lips and back to his eyes again. He looked at me and I nodded my head and he leaned in and started to kiss me. At first it was a soft sweet kiss but as our passion flared stronger the kiss got deeper and I was in heaven, the way his mouth moved with mine was like we have been kissing each other almost our whole life and not just for a few minutes. We pulled away to catch our breaths but we didn't stay apart for long as we were kissing again. He reached down and pulled my chair closer to him. My hands went in to his honey golden hair and I was pulling him closer to me as close as we could get. I moaned and said

"Jasper please I want to feel you inside me"  
"Are you sure darlin?"  
"Oh god yes. I want to feel you and I want you to make me cum"  
"Bedroom or table?"  
"Bedroom and now I can't stand it any longer"  
So he lift me out of the chair and I wrapped my legs around him as he walked us to his bedroom. Once there he placed me softly on the bed and climbed on top of my but held his weight on his arms

"Have you ever been with a man Miss. Bella?"  
"No I haven't"  
"Well this just might hurt a bit. Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes Jasper you are the one that I want"  
He kissed me and then made his way down to my jaw and peppered kisses there, while his lips were going to my collarbone his hands were making there way to my breast he was running his hands over my breast making my nipples tighten. He kissed his way down to my breast and started to kiss one of them through my shirt while rolling and pinching my nipple on the other one threw my shirt. I had my hands fisted in his hair and was moaning

"Jasper there is too much clothes."

He laughed and gently ran his hands sown to the hem of my shirt and started to pull it over my head, I lifted up so he could get it off me and then he snaked a hand around my back. He then undid the clasp of my bra and gently took it off of me. I was running my hands up his arms to remove his shirt once that was off I slowly brought my hands down his chest and over all of his abs, like I said he was a well built man. I brought his lips back up to mine, I ran my hands down his hips and I hear him moan. I moved my hands to the front of his jeans and popped open the button and then slowly pulled the zipper down; I started to pull on his jeans. Getting up he knew what I wanted. He pulled off his jeans and boxers and I saw how big his dick was and it made me want it so badly. He got back up on the bed and started to take of my jeans, just as slowly as I took his off he was doing the same with me. Once my zipper was undone he gently pulled them off with my panties and threw them in the corner. He just stared at me and it made me blush.

"You're beautiful"  
He start to kiss me again but didn't stay at my lips. He made his way down to my breast again and gave both of them a kiss and then moved on to my stomach and placed kisses there. He made his way to my belly button and flicked his tongue around there a couple of times. He then started to kiss around my lower stomach and over to my hips nipping one and then made his way over to the other one and doing the same again. By this time I was aching for him to reach the one spot that I wanted him the most. He finally made his way to my legs and placed kisses all over them on the return trip he finally made his way to the insides of my thighs placing kisses all over them. He them looked up at me and I nodded my head for him to go on.  
He ran a finger up my slit and was gathering the wetness on his finger; he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean.

"Umm you taste so good Bella. I want more and more of you"

He dipped his head again in between my legs and I gasped when I felt his tongue licking at me. He then placed a finger inside of me with his tongue and started to move it around in me, he then added a second finger. I felt a tightening in my stomach, and Jasper pressed my clit and I orgasm all over his fingers, he kept moving his fingers in and out until I came down off of my orgasm. I looked down at him and said

"Wow cowboy that felt amazing"  
"Glad you like it darlin"

I wanted to do something for him even though I had no experience of what to do, so I sat up and pushed on his shoulders to get him to lie down. Once he did I took his dick and started to move me hand up and down it. He placed his hand over mine and started to move my hand a little bit faster, so I kept going to the pace that he wanted. I grabbed his balls also and grave them a little tug. He moaned and that made me happy to know that I was doing something right. I wanted to take him in my mouth but I didn't think I was ready for that yet; I would try that next time.

"Bella I am going to cum"

With those words I moved faster and tugged his balls harder until he exploded all over me I kept stroking him but slower until he finished riding out his orgasm. He got up and went in to the bathroom and ran the water, he came back out and got on the bed and gently cleaned me and I did the same to him.

"Are you ready to go further darlin?"  
"Yes Jasper take me take all of me"

He grabbed a foil packet and I realized that it was a condom he opened it and rolled it on.

"I am going to go as slowly as possible until you get used to me being inside you"

I nodded my head and continued to rest on my elbows to watch him. He entered my slowly and it felt like heaven. He kept moving in bit by bit, when he reached my barrier he said

"O.k. darlin I am going to have to go a little faster to break through. It will hurt for a bit but I promise not to move until you are comfortable"  
"Alright Jazz, I am ready"  
He pushed in faster and I felt the pain of him breaking me. I cried a little and true to his word he didn't move until I was ready. When I was ready he found a pace that suited us both and soon I was cumming again and after a few more thrust he released his fluid also. We continued moving riding out our orgasms. He pulled out of me and I felt lonely with out him. He went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and he came back and lied behind me pulling up the covers to cover us and wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"Thank you Jasper that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt"  
"Your welcome darlin. But you haven seen anything yet."

I drifted off to sleep in the arms of an amazing man with and amazing tongue and dreamed of things to come

Author's note: Please review thanks


End file.
